Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race
Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race is a new sieries. It is the 7th YIFM/Total Drama crossover made by Connor Lacey and Ryantransformer017. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Summery After the events of Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama Pahkitew Island, Connor and his team compete in the new competition with some new friends including three old ones. And, face two new enemies and some old ones. Episodes # None down, 18 to go Part 1 # None down, 18 to go Part 2 # French is an Eiffel Language # Mediterranean Homesick Blues # Bjorken Telephone # Brazilian Pain Forest # A Tiskit, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket # Hawaiian Honeyruin # Hello and Dubai # New Beijinging # I Love Ridonc & Roll # My Way or Zimbabwe # Shawshank Ridonc-tion # Down and Outback # Maori or Less # Little Bull on the Prairie # Lord of the Ring Toss # Got Venom # Dude Buggies # El Bunny Supremo # Ca-Noodling # How Deep is Your Love # Darjeel With It # Last Tango in Buenos Aires # Bahamarama # A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars Trivia * Rowan Freemaker, Kordi Freemaker, Zander Freemaker, RO-GR (Roger), Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Rook Blonko, Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventure Team, The Legion of Cartoon Villains, Lokar, Team Radikor, Team Imperiaz, Team Battacor, Team Hiverax, Granny Goodness, the Female Furies, Eclipso, Dark Opal, Lena Luthor, Brainiac, Naare, The Beyblading Villain All-Stars, Kilobot, Hawk Moth, Vilgax, Highbreed, Aggregor, Emperor Milleous, Princess Attea, Albedo, Kyber the Huntsman, Malware, Dr. Psychobos and Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventure villains will guest star in this series. * The Legion of Cartoon Villains, Lokar, Team Radikor, Team Imperiaz, Team Battacor, Team Hiverax, Granny Goodness, the Female Furies, Eclipso, Dark Opal, Lena Luthor, Brainiac, Naare, the Beyblading Villain All-Stars, Kilobot, Hawk Moth, Vilgax, Highbreed, Aggregor, Emperor Milleous, Princess Attea, Albedo, Kyber the Huntsman, Malware, Dr. Psychobos and Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventure villains will work for the Ice Dancers. * In this series, the teams have split * * * * List of teams * Ultimate Sparkle (Connor Lacey and Twilight Sparkle) * NEXO Knights of Aku (Sci-Rianna and Ryashi) * Malvin (Albedo and Malware) * Lucky Prime (Ryan F-Freeman and Gwen Tennyson) * The Laceycons (Ryvine Sparkle and Clover Lacey) * Sparkle Train-Prime (Sci-Twi and Thomas A.K.A OpThomas Prime) * Pikamon (Pikachu and Agumon) * Prince Science (Sci-Ryan and Princess Odette) * The Mad Scientists (Dr. Neo Cortex and Romeo (PJ Masks)) * The Spanish Osmosian (Aviva and Kevin Levin) * The Reality TV Pros (Owen and Noah) * The Sisters (Emma and Kitty) * Lightus Prime (Codylight Sparkle and Rodimus Prime) * The Bandicoot and the Autobot (Crash Bandicoot and Bumblebee) * The Fall Formal winners (Cody Fairbrother and Sunset Shimmer) * The Conquerors (Vilgax and Emperor Milleous) * The Dazzle duo (Evil Ryan and Adagio Dazzle) *Griffin Prime (Meg Griffin and Optimus Prime) *The Sentinel Autobot (Sentinel Knight and Brawn (G1) * The Deception Fury (Granny Goodness and Galvatron (G1) * The Redikai royals (Ryalight Glimmer and Team Imperiaz) * The Generosity Ninja (Rarity and Lloyd) * The Loyalty Ninja (Jay and Rainbow Dash) * The Laughter Ninja (Kai and Pinkie Pie) * The Light and Dark knights (Collide Bandicoot and Madam Magianort) * The Goths (Crimson & Ennui) * The Tacos Lovers (Evil Anna and Sonata Dusk) * The Surfers (Geoff & Brody) * The Ice Dancers (Jacques & Josee) * The Radicoots (Rigby (EG) and Crash Bandicoot (EG) * Father and Son (Dwayne & Junior) * The Blazing Monkey (Bertram T. Monkey and Aria Blaze) * Gruntech (Trentech and Gruntilda Winkybunion) * 10-norganic (Sari Sumdac and Ben Tennyson) * Mother and Daughter (Kelly & Taylor) * The LARPers (Leonard and Tammy) * The Daters (Stephanie and Ryan) * The Police Cadets (Sanders and MacArthur) * The Best Friends (Devin and Carrie) * The Rockers (Rock and Spud) * The Stepbrothers (Chet and Lorenzo) * The Adversity Twins (Jay and Mickey) * The Fashion Bloggers (Jen and Tom) * The Vegans (Miles and Laurie) * The Geniuses (Ellody and Mary) * The Tennis Rivals (Gerry and Pete) * The Sith Princess (Sofia the Worst and Naare) * The Foxian (Took Blonki and Carmelita Fox) * Britney Tokisaki (Ryan Tokisaki and Britney) * Star-Ko (Ryan-Ko and Starlight Glimmer) * The Kind Gym Leader (Misty and Matashy) *The Spies of Comedy (Wakko, Yakko and Dot and Sam, Clover and Alex) *Heartbot (Ryvine's Heartless and Kilobot) * The Illusioncon (Cyberwarp and Trixie) * The Lacey Org (Conaria Lacey and Zen-Aku) *(Codiper Montage and Skyjack) *(Courtley Jester and Nurse Nancy Cortex) *(Cody Moone/The Enchanter and *The Genie sisters (Rianna F-Fiona and Shadowria) *(Linda Ryan and Ryanitas) *The Miraculous Villain Duo (Ryan Repulsa and Hawk Moth) *(Vixyner and Vor) Episode transcripts *None down, 18 To Go Part 1/Transcript *None down, 18 To Go Part 2/Transcript *French is an Eiffel Language/Transcript * / * / * /Transcript */ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / *A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars/Transcript Songs * Total Drama * I Have a Plan (sung by Ryvine's Heartless, Kilobot and Galvatron (G1) * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series Category:Spin-off TV series Category:Censored TV series